


Destiel #8

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Yo how about some destiel fluff in the impala"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #8

The sun had just barely disappeared behind the mountains, leaving a pink afterglow and outlining the desert mountains. Dean rested his head against the windshield as he sprawled out onto the hood of the Impala. There was nothing like staring up at the stars on a warm Summer night. He had left Sam at the motel and drove to the nearest isolated spot. Texas was one of his favorite states, though he never knew why. Suddenly, Dean’s heart leapt into his throat as a voice broke into his thoughts, “Hello, Dean.”

"Holy-" He nearly rolled off the Impala in surprise. "Damn it, Cas!" he muttered. After a pause, his voice softened and he added, "Get over here." Cas produced a smile that Dean rarely ever saw and crawled up beside the man. Dean tried to ignore the dirt marks that the angel’s shoes were making on Baby’s perfect paint as he scrabbled awkwardly onto the car. "Is there something you needed Cas?" Dean asked, green eyes slightly concerned as Cas curled up beside him, resting his cheek on Dean’s chest.

"No, I just wanted to see you while you weren’t with Sam. You told me not to act this way towards you while we were around him. You said he would be suspiciou-"

"I know what I said Cas." Dean interrupted, putting his arms around the trench coat-clad angel and pulling him closer, planting a kiss atop his head. Cas took a deep breath of Dean’s scent and let it out in the form of a contented sigh. There was never anything like spending alone time with Dean and just letting all of problems escape his mind for at least a moment. They both watched as stars began forming in the sky, and Cas pointed. "See that constellation, Dean? That’s Cassiopeia." He proceeded to tell a story about the cluster of stars, Dean only half-listening and mostly enjoying the sound of the angel’s voice.

After a while, Cas stopped talking and the only sound was the desert bugs chirping and the occasional coyote. “Can we do this more often?” Cas murmured, turning to face Dean. Dean smirked, “There’s no other option.” Cas grinned and placed one hand on Dean’s cheek to pull him in for a kiss. It was sweet and lasted only for a moment. Dean’s hand was on the back of Cas’s neck when the angel disappeared. He was left dumbstruck and felt cold where Castiel had been just a moment ago. But there was going to be a next time, and that thought kept Dean warm enough to crawl off the Impala and drive back to the motel.


End file.
